This proposal is for the development, implementation, and evaluation of a series of regional conferences under the collaboration of the National Black Leadership Initiative on Cancer III Community Networks Program: (NBLIC III), and the Second Opinion Society (SOS). The black men and prostate cancer series entitled, "A Black Man Can... Fight Prostate Cancer," is designed to increase the lay public's knowledge and awareness of the disproportionate burden of prostate cancer in black males in the United States (U.S.). Black males in the U.S. include African Americans, Afro-Caribbeans, and native Africans living in the U.S. We believe that a series of regional scientific conferences is an effective strategy that can be used to inform black men who are at-risk for, or affected by, prostate cancer about risk factors, prevention, early detection, treatment and social support resources. To achieve the conference aims, we have developed a conference agenda that provides conference attendees with information and strategies aimed at addressing prostate cancer disparities in black males. The conference will: [1] expose attendees to the latest information related to prostate cancer risk and outcomes and its relationship to race/ethnicity and socioeconomic status, as well as cancer-related technologies, cancer research findings relevant to black males, social support resources, and available treatment options; [2] discuss barriers to recruiting black males into prostate cancer prevention and intervention clinical trials; [3] present effective lifestyle behaviors that may be used to decrease prostate cancer risk, and [4] discuss strategies to engage the black community in building a cadre of persons who can provide cancer information and social support to prostate cancer survivors.